unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Addons Quest/Spoiler
'Step 1: Walking to the Quara's Zone.' Be prepared to face: Nomads, Orcs, Minotaurs, Hyeanas, Cactus, Frogs. Stratergy: To kill cactus use a area spell such as; exevo mas san (Pally), exori mas (Knight), exevo flam hur (Druid & Sorc). Or use; exori san (Pally), exori flam/frigo/tera/mort/vis (Sorc / Druid) when facing the cactus. 'Step 2: Entering the Quara's Zone.' Directions: Now that you have got to the bridge and have your Helmet of the deep on, you can walk off the edge of the bridge (South) and enter the Quara hunting area's. Note: You walk alot slower under water. Strategy: You can sit here while you gain mana / open backpacks of supplys or what ever without the fair of a loured monster killing you, while being only 3sqm from entering the spawn. If you go into the spawn and you find somebody has lured a few Quara's to the entrance you can simply hop in and out of the Teleport (like stair hopping) and kill them with ease. 'Step 3: Walking to the Quest Area.' Directions: Once you are underwater you will need to make your way far south. But make sure you take it slow as there are / were Massive Water Elementals 1 - 2 at a time in 2 - 3 different locations on your way to the quest. Keep going south until you find the level door. Be prepared to face: Quara Constrictors, Quara Hydromancers, Quara Mantassins, Quara Pinchers, Quara Predators,Massive Water Elementals. Strategy: Always make sure you walk cautiously into new spawns and lured monsters as not to get out numbered and die. When you reach the level door you will need to be very cautious and lure the Quaras (And possibly Massive Water Elementals) One at a time and there is a very good position to "bottle neck" them between the level door and rocks to the left. Use this to your advantage. If you are in a team concerntrate on the strongest monsters first and not the fastest ones to die. Massive Water Elementals: They can deal a nasty 200 - 400 damage from a distance so knights be specially careful while running at them remembering to heal. And Mages make sure you have enouth mana to vita a few times and if avalable use SD's to kill them faster. Area Hints: The Level door leads to Aqua Demons. And the "Fish" in Quara's sells blessings (1 out of 5). to buy blessing just say: Hi. Blessing. Yes. 'Step VIP: Getting to the Quest Area. VIP Only!' Directions: If you do not have VIP Account and / or didn't warp to no 26 then ignore this step and move to the next one. Otherwise Follow the red line and read "Step 3" Infomation. 'Step 4: Completing Pirate Addon Quest!' Directions: Congratulations On you'r New Addon! If you feel as thought you/your team cannot handle the next part of the quest or you are not high enouth level for the reward (level 100) then simply enter the teleport to leave Quaras. Area Hints: The Ladder Hole leads to the next part of the quest. And there is between 5 and 8 Massive Water Elemental in total down there. (Not all at once)